Ozone is a common air pollutant. This study will noninvasively determine how inhaled ozone is distributed and retained in different regions of the lungs in healthy people. It will also determine whether the inhalation of ozone causes changes in people's lung function and in the appearance of natural biochemical markers of ozone exposure in urine.